


Insult Against Injury

by ScumdogSnev



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, all i can say is that this isn't particularly sweet, you're not getting story element tags for a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/pseuds/ScumdogSnev
Summary: Sean shows Craig what it's like to be a rebel.





	Insult Against Injury

Craig is anxious for his father to come home. Not out of fear, for once, but out of genuine excitement.

He can’t wait for him to see the beer bottles strewn across his usually immaculate kitchen. The cheap kind, the kind he despises. The only clue he needs to know that Sean’s around. Filthy welfare parasite.

And just like the leech he is, Sean’s nipping at his pale skin, leaving more marks than Albert ever did.

The alcohol and adrenaline make him dizzier. Hearing his footsteps, Craig mentally thanks Sean for giving him the courage to fuck his dad over.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wants to make a full version of this, but I feel like I should leave it as is.


End file.
